Apparatus used for facial cosmetic treatment are known in the art, for example, the device described in document ES 1023162 U which comprises a hollow treatment head filled with cold accumulation liquid and a handle with a retaining element which fits into said treatment head; or that described in document ES 1023163 U with a grip or handle which contains an electric activator for vibration or eccentric adjustment of a treatment head which can be eventually interchangeable and to which is associated a specially adjustable electrical heating device.
Document DE 7405 C1 refers to a musical tuning fork with two tines which may be fitted with an adjustable screw or screw adjustable clamp. Likewise, document U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,582 A refers to musical tuning forks having more than two tines, specifically three or four, some of which may be shorter in order to produce higher sound tone.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,001 describes an apparatus for face treatments which includes a spoon shaped bowl for massaging against the face, which is connected to a transformer for heating up the bowl surface, wiring from the transformer to a control switch on the handle and to an electric power source, while a rear side of the device includes a reservoir for oil or cream from which the oil or cream can be dispensed as wished./, and a sponge on which the oil or cream is dispensed.
There are various documents (FR 1182894 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,718) which describe a facial massage device consisting of a support formed of a handle connected to a massage plate which houses one or various massage balls which rotate over the face, thus providing a massage.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,702 describes a method for providing a medicinal massage to the skin and an ergonomic apparatus which carries it out.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,908 B2 describes a facial treatment using a device which can cool or heat up the face of the person receiving the treatment and when applied to the body it has a slimming effect on the treated part.
In document JP 2000000283 the skin of a person is massaged using a device which is able to vibrate, rotate or both actions simultaneously.
The document US 2008/0058915 A1 describes a membrane in the form of a face mask and its application in the field of cosmetics and health. It is related to “acupuncturer” or acupuncture points which through transcutaneous stimulation using electrical means, specifically with electrodes, stimulate the nerve or the muscle.
The document US2004143200 A1 describes a therapeutic tuning fork which is used for massage or acupressure with two tines joined to a handle or grip of the same material as the tuning fork however, it is covered with a material which makes it easy to grip, preferably rubber or wood at the end of which a part is joined which may vary so that it contacts with the patient, made from an appropriate material such as metal, plastic, rubber, wood or similar in nature and preferably covered in the contact zone with a piece of fabric. Said piece may be joined by a screw to the handle and thus can be easily dismounted.
The document DE 19717053 A1 refers to pyramids for medical use. The sides of said pyramids are of a specific size varying from 1 cm to 10 cm and they may be equal or different, and may have three-five points, being made from aluminium or an aluminium alloy. In order to be effective, several should be distributed over the body surface and they should be left for a specific period (see FIG. 2).
The article entitled La eterna juventud en clave de Do (Eternal youth in the key of C) dated 28.11.2007 from Vanitatis.com discloses the use of a tuning fork on facial skin in order to revitalize the skin's cellular activity, firming and toning the facial musculature, recovering elasticity and combating stress. However, there is no indication of the use of any part at the end of the fork, through which vibrations are transmitted to the skin.